


Rain and Shirts

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Rain and Shirts

“Boys? Is that you?” Mrs. Jacobs walked into the front hall. “Oh dear,” she said when she saw her soaking, shivering sons. She looked at Crutchie. “And you brought Crutchie?”  
“Yeah,” said Davey. “I hope that’s okay?”  
“Of course. It’s good to see you again Crutchie. I’m glad you’re in here and not in the rain.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Jacobs.”  
“I’ll put on the kettle and get you boys something warm to drink. But change out of those shirts before you get sick. Crutchie, you’ll be staying here till this rain clears up, don’t worry, we'll feed you. David will give you something to change into.”  
“It’s-“  
“Not a word, now go.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Thanks, mom.”  
“Thanks, mom.”  
Crutchie followed the brothers down the hall to their bedroom.   
“You can change first,” said Davey. “We’ll be in the kitchen.”  
Les scowled and walked out.  
“Thanks,” said Crutchie.  
“No problem,” said Davey. He turned around and headed to the door. He stopped. “You’re gonna need a shirt.”  
“I wasn’t going to mention it.”   
Davey turned around and gave Crutchie’s shoulder a light push on his way to the dresser. He pulled open the top drawer. It was empty. “Hmm,” said Davey. He opened the next one done. No shirts.  
“Right,” said Davey. “Dad was putting off laundry to tonight. Sorry. You can have something that hasn’t been washed since I last wore it.”  
“Okay.”  
Davey went over to the bed and reached behind it. He pulled up a basket and set it on the bed. He searched around and held up a light blue shirt. “Is this okay? I’m really sorry. I don’t smell much, I promise.”  
“Anything’s great, really, thanks.”  
“And, uh, behind the buttons here I wrote…” He showed Crutchie the piece of fabric that read: Property of David I. Jacobs. “My name, so don’t steal it, because I’ll know.” Davey’s laugh was so nervous Crutchie wanted to hug him, even more than usual. “Sorry,” said Davey, handing Crutchie the shirt. “I’ll let you, you know, change.” Davey gave him a little wave and walked out of the room.   
“Thanks,” Crutchie called through the door. When he could no longer hear footsteps he held the fabric to his nose for a moment.   
-  
“Nice shirt,” said Mush from his top bunk.  
“What? Oh, this?” said Crutchie, pretending he’d thought about anything else since leaving the apartment. “Davey lent me it."  
"With the way it's hanging off you, I wasn't thinking it was yours."  
"Mine was soaked.” Crutchie hung the wet shirt and vest on his bunk post.   
“Alright.”   
“Really!”  
“Alright.”  
“It was just because his mom told him to. I’m gonna take it off.”  
“I ain’t saying nothing Crutch, that’s on you,” said Mush.  
“Just so we’re clear,” said Crutchie.  
“Something’s clear.”   
Crutchie sat on his bed and started unbuttoning the shirt. He stopped for a second when he saw the faded writing on the inside of the placket. He looked up and saw Mush looking down at him from his adjacent bunk with a raised eyebrow. Crutchie kept unbuttoning and pulled the shirt off. He folded it and placed it under his bunk.   
“Good night,” said Mush, lying down.  
Crutchie stripped down to his long Johns and undershirt and climbed under his blanket. He stared up at the ceiling of his bunk. He stared. He stared. He stared. He stared. He reached over and grabbed the shirt.


End file.
